


It's Christmas Eve and I've Only Wrapped Two Freaking Presents

by TayVengeance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan needs to find the perfect gift for Phil this Christmas, but can't seem to find anything that catches his eyes... until he walks past a clothing shop on the way home from Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas Eve and I've Only Wrapped Two Freaking Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, and welcome to my first story on here! I got the idea for this while listening to a Blink-182 song (hence the title) and everything went downhill from there. This is also my first time contributing to the Phandom, so let me know what you think! Thanks!!!

“That’s great and all, but I don’t know what to get him!” Dan yelled over the phone. PJ was on the other line, trying to help him through another Christmas-induced panic attack.  
  
“Daniel, relax. You do this all the time. You’ve got like three days until Christmas, which gives you enough time to find something _so Phil_ , it will blow all of our minds to shit. Now, think about Phil. Has he casually mentioned anything to you this past year?”  
  
“YEAR? Geez, Peej! How am I supposed to remember everything Phil says throughout the entire year? There is so much pressure, I don’t even remember the last conversation I had with Phil.”  
  
“Dan, I think you just need to step out and think by yourself for a while. I will hang up now, and you will walk outside, sit in the snow, and think like a Phil,” PJ ordered.  
  
“Fine. I will unload my stress. Everything is your fault if I end up ruining Christmas for Phil this year because I couldn’t find him a gift. Bye, PJ.” He hung up, and decided to follow PJ’s advice and think things over. _What does Phil want? What do I think Phil wants? Why is Christmas so stressful?_ Dan thought to himself for a minute or two. He felt like until recently, Christmas shopping for his best friend was a breeze. Dan usually had Phil’s Christmas gift ready in the middle of summer. This year, he didn’t quite find anything that looked particularly “Phil.” With a heavy heart, Dan decided to give up and turn home for the day, until he spotted something in a store window.  
  
It was a parka, but at the same time, it was more than just a parka. When Dan saw it, he could immediately picture Phil in it. He hadn’t seen anything so perfect all year long, so he decided to go into the shop to check it out. He walked up and examined it up close. It was a metallic grey colour and had fur around the hood. Dan checked the tag. It was a Bellfield. It was also £102.  
  
“Fuck. I don’t have that much on me right now,” Dan said quietly. He looked around for someone who worked at the store, and flagged one down. “Please tell me you can put something on hold for me. This jacket is the most perfect thing ever, and I don’t have £100 today,” Dan begged.  
  
“Well, I mean, we can hold it for like a day. But if you don’t buy it by the time the store closes tomorrow it’s fair game to anyone,” the sales assistant told Dan.  
  
“Thank you! I swear I’ll be in here tomorrow!” He shook the assistant’s hand and ran out the door.  
  
Dan hurried back home. He hadn’t moved this fast in a while, and he was starting to curse his lack of exercise by the time he got back to the flat. Phil was in his room, so Dan took this opportunity to sort through their video game collection to see what he could sell. He currently had about half the funds for the parka, so he only needed about £50.  
  
“Hmm, maybe they’ll give me at least twenty back for GTA V Remastered,” Dan thought out loud. He didn’t realise that Phil had come out.  
  
“Why are you selling GTA?” Phil asked Dan.  
  
“Oh, no reason. We just don’t really play it. You know, spring cleaning,” Dan lied. It was a horrendous lie, and he could tell Phil saw right through it, but he was in too deep now.  
  
“You better not be selling your games to get money for Christmas gifts, Daniel,” Phil warned.  
  
Dan averted his eye contact. He knew that if Phil looked at him now, he’d figure everything out.  
  
“Well, whatever it is you’re doing, stay away from my games. You can’t have them,” Phil threatened.  
  
Dan smiled, and swatted Phil away as he continued his search for something to sell. He ended up with GTA V Remastered, The Last Of Us Remastered, Alien Isolation, and Bloodborne – which Dan had only purchased under extreme peer pressure. He figured they would be good enough to get him the money he needed for Phil’s present.  
  


« « « 

  
  
The next morning, Dan booked it to the closest Game Stop and ended up getting about £53.00 for his games. With a smile on his face, he made his way over to the clothing store where the parka was on hold.  
  
“Yes, I have a parka on hold for me? I was told to come by today to purchase it,” Dan told the cashier at the checkout. “It’s the metallic parka with the furry hood.”  
The cashier turned around and dug around in a cabinet, then threw the parka on the counter. “This one?”  
  
“Yes! Thank you!”  
  
The cashier scanned the parka, “That will be £102.”  
  
Dan fidgeted with his wallet. He sifted through his bills and handed over. The cashier took his money and handed him the bag with his parka. She gave a small smile and walked off without another word.  
  
“Aren’t we in the Christmas spirit,” Dan said under his breath. He walked out of the shop and made his way back to the flat. Hopefully Phil was anywhere but the lounge so he could sneak his gift in. As he opened the door, he saw Phil lounging on the futon.  
  
“Uh, Phil…”  
  
“Yes Daniel?”  
  
Dan rolled his eyes at Phil’s use of his full name, “Would it be too much trouble for you to either close your eyes or leave this room entirely?”  
  
Phil gave him a questioning look, then noticed Dan had something in his hand. “Oh, yeah. I’ll close my eyes and cover my face with this pillow,” Phil said as he smashed a pillow over his face.  
  
Dan gave a small chuckle then proceeded to walk past Phil and into his room. Once the door was shut, he pulled the parka out of the bag and examined it. _God, Phil is going to love this!_  
  
He grabbed a parcel that would be big enough to fit the parka in, and wrapped it in Christmas kitten-print paper. Dan smiled as he walked out and set the gift under the tree. The only other thing under it was Phil’s gift to Dan.  
  
“It’s so big!” Phil exclaimed. “Way to make me feel inadequate.”  
  
“Shut up, it’s not like size matters with gifts. It could very well be a stuffed lion.”  
  
Phil smiled, “But a stuffed lion is a great gift!”  
  
Dan chuckled, and sat down next to Phil, giving his friend a slight nudge. “You would think that is a great gift.” Phil simply smiled in return.  
  
The two of them sat on the couch and watched Christmas films until Phil finally dozed off on Dan’s shoulder. Dan smiled as the clock struck midnight and it was officially Christmas Eve. In just over 24 hours, he would be able to watch Phil as he opened the perfect gift. Dan could hardly contain his excitement.  
  
“Phil,” Dan whispered. “Your bed might be a bit more comfy than me.”  
  
Phil stirred and took a moment to wake up, “But what if I like sleeping on you.”  
  
“Too bad. I want to sleep too, and I wish to do that in my bed. That means you need to retire to yours,” Dan explained to sleepy Phil.  
  
Phil made a face at Dan, and walked over to his room, “Happy Christmas Eve, Daniel. See you bright and early for festivities!” He smiled and slipped into his room. Dan followed suit and made the journey to his own bed, thanking the gods that sleep found him quickly.  
  


« « «

  
  
“Dan! Are you ready yet? We can’t let PJ and Chris come over until we’re both ready!” Phil yelled at Dan from the lounge.  
  
Dan was finishing up his hair in the bathroom. He may put some time into his morning routine, but gods forbid Dan actually look good. Phil always teases him about how much time he spends in the bathroom every morning, but Dan doesn’t let it faze him. “I’m ready, you tosser.”  
  
Phil laughed, “Good, ‘cause I told them to come on over for Christmas fun.”  
  
“You are incredibly impatient, Phil Lester.”  
  
“I know! It’s a trait I acquired from a certain best friend…” he said, motioning to Dan.  
  
“I am _so not_ impatient!” Dan cried out, aghast.  
  
“Except for you completely are,” Phil argued.  
  
Dan gave him a look like he was going to refute the statement more, but they heard a knock at the door and their argument was cut short. Dan opened the door to reveal PJ and Chris in their favourite Christmas jumpers – since that was the required dress code.  
  
“Welcome!” Phil greeted. “Grab a cracker and let’s get started!”  
  
Each boy grabbed a cracker and placed their crowns upon their heads. Phil had planned a list of festive activities for them to partake it, beginning with the Mince Pie Challenge. The goal was to eat as many mince pies in three minutes as possible. Chris won that one. Next, it was Christmas Charades. None of the boys were particularly good at charades, so after quite a few skipped cards and incorrect guesses, PJ and Chris ended up winning. So far, team Phan was losing the Christmas battle against Kickthestickz (they had decided to just go with their fandom names, because who needs creativity when their fan bases were full of it).  
  
Next on the list was the Ultimate Gingerbread House Challenge. Each pair had to decorate a gingerbread house to look like one from a classic Christmas film. PJ and Chris chose the Grizwald house from Christmas Vacation, and Dan and Phil decided to go with the house from A Christmas Story – complete with a sexy leg lamp made of frosting in the window. PJ and Chris decided team Phan deserved the win for that one, which brought the score up to 1-2 with two activities remaining.  
  
Dan and Phil took the tying point in the Find the Scariest Santa Photo on the Internet Challenge, which left the tiebreaker challenge: Christmas Karaoke. Team Kickthestickz decided to start off with Jingle Bell Rock, and team Phan followed up with a classic, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town. In an effort to make things interesting, team Kickthestickz pulled out a beautifully orchestrated version of White Christmas. Team Phan knocked it out of the park with Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas Is You. It was unanimously agreed upon that Team Phan was the winning team of this year’s Christmas Challenge.  
  
After hours of fun-filled Christmas cheer, PJ and Chris went home to rest before their Christmas party the next night, which left Dan and Phil alone again in their flat. Phil was cleaning up the dishes and wiping down the counters, when Dan walked in and handed Phil a sheet of paper.  
  
“The final challenge, should you accept, is beating Dan in a marathon of Christmas-themed games on the Internet. If you win, you get to open your gift first tomorrow,” Phil read out loud. “You’re on, Howell!” he exclaimed.  
  
Dan smiled and walked over to the futon in the lounge. Phil followed him, and they each grabbed their laptops. After 3 hours of Phil getting destroyed by zombie Santas and killer penguins, they retired to their bedrooms and agreed Dan would be the first to open his gift in the morning.  
  


« « «

  
  
“Okay Dan, are you ready to explode with Christmas happiness?” Phil asked Dan through the camera. They had decided to film themselves opening gifts as a fun side video this week since the Christmas month limited their video uploads.  
  
Dan smiled and started to unwrap the small parcel. “Oh my fucking god. You did not,” he said as he pulled a figurine out of the packaging. “I can’t believe you fucking remembered this.”  
  
Phil grinned, “Well, you mentioned wanting it that day that we first saw it, so I thought I’d get it for you. I mean, I know how much you love Halo, so I knew you’d love it.”  
  
“Phil, this is literally the coolest statue of Master Chief I have ever seen in my life, and I will cherish it forever,” Dan said as he set the figure down and walked over to Phil to give him a hug. “Now it’s your turn!”  
  
Phil smiled and grabbed his parcel, “The cats are a nice touch, by the way.”  
  
“I knew you’d appreciate them”  
  
“Well, here we go!” Phil said as he ripped into the parcel. “What the… Oh my god. Wait…” he stammered as he pulled the parka out. “It looks like a space suit!” Phil exclaimed. “It’s a space parka! Oh my god, Daniel. This is the most amazing thing I think I’ve ever put on my body,” Phil said as he slipped into the parka. Dan noticed how good It looked on him.  
  
“It’s perfect for you! I knew it! The second I saw that parka I thought about you,” Dan admitted.  
  
“Is this why you sold some of our video games?” Phil questioned.  
  
Dan averted his eyes to the floor, “Yeah. I didn’t have quite enough. But it was well worth it! I mean, look at you! So dashing.”  
  
Phil got up and pulled Dan into his chest, “You truly are the greatest friend I could ever ask for.”  
  
Dan hugged him back and smiled, “No, Phillip, you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for.” 


End file.
